User talk:Throwback
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Timeline page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 04:09, December 25, 2009 Geth war dates? So where exactly are you getting the dates for the geth war from? No dates for the war appear in the Galactic Codex: Essentials Edition 2183 booklet's timeline, nor do I see any dates in the Codex. The codex does state that the geth were created 300 years prior to ME, but some time elapsed between when they were created and when they rebelled, it didn't happen right away, nor is it certain that 300 years is an exact number, not a rough figure. As for the 200 years thing for the end of the war, all I can think of is perhaps you are using a piece of dialogue (I believe uttered by Ashley) as the source for the last time they left the veil, but that is hardly indicative of the end of the war. Remember that the codex states the geth drove the quarians out "nearly three centuries ago". 200 years is hardly "nearly three centuries". And that again, should not be taken as an exact figure, as if I remember correctly, the 200 year figure was uttered by a shell-shocked Marine who hardly seems in a position to know the exact number of years since the last geth sighting off the top of her head. At the end of the day, unless there is a concrete source you are using that I missed, the dates you inserted into the timeline are speculation, plain and simple. Of course, if I did miss something, feel free to let me know! :) SpartHawg948 08:48, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :What is known: the Geth were created nearly or exactly 300 years ago. Then, they disappeared a hundred years later into the Perseus Veil. This places the events of the introduction, rebellion, and disappearance of the Geth between 1883 and 1983, with these dates being considered the bookends so to speak. There is no basis for 1900 being the year. In fact, if we wish to be accurate, it might better to place the introduction of the Geth in the 19th century and the Geth War in the 20th century.Throwback 09:28, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::There is in fact no basis for 1900 being the year. This is why it is stated as approximate. We try and keep the timeline approximate, rather than stating definitively that events happened in this specific year and went to that specific year (as you have been doing) because we don't know for sure, since BioWare has not stated as much. Pretty simple. Again, any dates based on your extrapolation of the timeline and the dialogue is speculation, and must be treated as such. Also, a couple of other points: 1) Remember the policy on capitalization of race names: several times I noticed you referring to the "Geth" as opposed to the correct format, the geth. And 2) Please do not delete devconfirmed tags, as you did in the edits you made to the turian page. These are there for a reason. Thanks, SpartHawg948 18:07, December 25, 2009 (UTC)